Cables suspended in boreholes conventionally have a central core of electrical cables encased in a torque balanced steel wire sheath which supports the load of the electrical cables and any payload that may be suspended from the cable. The steel wire sheath adds considerable weight to the cable, part of which is due to having to support itself, and also contributes the width of the cable.